fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Abras
"Eh, sami zgapiacze :P Sami nic nie zrobicie :P ?" Volgaraahk 16:54, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Daj mi stronę z tym cytatem bo nie chce mi się 10 dyskusji czytać Vezok999 16:56, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Daj to był chiński sprzedawca jaj (a Mi to jego żona) :P Vox 16:57, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Sam se znalazłem... Volg. Kontekst: mówimy o zgapianiu MOCów. To tutaj, to jakbyś zarzucił tym, co robią miniaturki budowli czy postaci z filmów. Ja otwarcie mówię o tym, że to jest moja próba odtworzenia tej broni Vezok999 17:00, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Broń tylko wzorowana, bo mechanizm jest mój Vezok999 17:01, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :A ja otwarcie mówiłem, że odtworzyłem czyiś design i się czepiałeś, to tera proszę. "Jak Bóg Kubie, tak Kuba Bogowi" (wiem, że w oryginale jest odwrotnie, ale Bogiem bym się nie nazwał...) Volgaraahk 17:06, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ale jest różnica między zgapianiem MOCa od MOCa, filmu od filmu, książki od książki, a takim... nawet trudno mówić tu o zapianiu Vezok999 17:09, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Taa... Trudno tu mówić o zgapianiu, bo to w końcu twoje... Volgaraahk 17:10, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Jakbym pomyślał to bym znalazł coś podobnego u Voxa, ale nie mam na takie pierdoły czasu Vezok999 17:13, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ej >:/ U Voxa jak u Voxa, ja to chociaż wszystkim MOCom z przeplatanką zmieniam ciało na własne, nie mówiąc o revampie Blaze, Sorix, etc... "Ale nie mam na takie pierdoły czasu" - to wcale nie są pierdoły, to są ważne rzeczy, bo jak już Volg powiedział, trudno mówić o zgapianiu, bo w końcu twoje... Nie masz czasu na pierdoły - zapewne jakby ktoś ci wychwalał pod niebiosy ten artykuł, to byś czas miał... Vox 17:21, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Bo Vezok już taki jest - odrobina negatywnej krytyki i już kombinuje, byle żeby być chwalonym. Volgaraahk 17:25, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :::To najgłupsza, najbardziej bezsensowna i śmieszna dyskusja, jaką dotąd czytałem. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:27, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Zivo, ja czytałem takie rzeczy, o jakich się fizjologom nie śniło! Vox 17:31, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ej, sory, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Mówiąc o pierdołach miałem na myśli to o szukaniu przykładów, nie o twoich postaciach. I nie chodziło mi o MOCi zgapiane z YT, o których wszyscy wiedzą i nie ma sensu tego wznawiać, tylko o historii- konkretnie o powiązania z SW. Vezok999 17:27, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Źle zrozumiałem... Oops xD Ale znajdź mi porównania do SW (poza Xetem, on taki ma być). Vox 17:30, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No właśnie Xet. A znajdź u mnie cokowliek innego z Assassyna, poza jego bronią (dzięki, oszczędziłeś mi czasu na szukaniu, bo żeby Volg się stulil to bym w końcu coś mu znalazł). Vezok999 17:40, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nawet po banie się nie stulę, adminie : P Volgaraahk 17:55, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Ma coś od ciebie... Wiem! Cholernie czepia się ludzi! Vox 17:38, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie tyle czepia, bo ten majsterszytk zostanie do nowego self MOCa :P tu chodzi raczej o prowokowanie i skrytość. (prawdziwego mnie rozłożyłem na setkę postaci :) ) Vezok999 17:40, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Nowy self-MOC? Nie mam zbyt dobrej opinii o ludziach zmieniających swoje self-MOCi... No, może jest parę wyjątków, ale naprawdę mało... Vox 17:42, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Po przeczytaniu początku Cech i Umiejętności, pomyślałem "Na pewno wspólną cechą nie jest staranność o działanie w dobrej sprawie" : P Volgaraahk 17:43, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Tak jak ja, chyba że w określonych sytuacjach, jak np Fikkuner na Fongera. No bo prawda taka, że Florex powoli przestaje być self, a zaczyna byc tylko moją główną postacią. Florex jest self MOCiem radosnego, lubianego Vezoka, ten zmieniony przez... ekhem, pewną osobę i jej wyczyny jest już inny. Teraz jestem bardziej mhrczny i... sami wiecie jaki. Ale to jest ewolucja :P, przystoowanie do nowych warunków. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze lubi Florka to może być spokojny, ani myslę go porzucać, bo zbyt dobrą historię wymyśliłem przez ten rok. Ale mój trzeci secondary self będzie odpowiednikiem Vezoka 2011 Vezok999 17:48, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) : Trzeci secondary? Nie znałem cie od tej strony. I żyłem szczęśliwy z tą świadomością. Kuźwa mać... I Came To Play! 17:51, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie tylko ty, Akuumo, nie tylko ty... Vox 17:52, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Pierwszy drugoplanowiec to Durut, self z Bara Magna, drugi- Heon Vezok999 17:55, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Trzeci - Altair. Tfu! Ezio. Tfu! Arbas! I Came To Play! 17:59, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Niemożliwe! Arbas podobno ma coś z Vezoka, a nie dba o rozgłos! Niewiarygodne! Volgaraahk 17:49, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ma coś podobnego... I Came To Play! 18:07, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Normalnie nie wytrzymaj. Zjeżdżaj stąd jak tyle masz do powiedzzenia, żebym nie powiedział s... Vezok999 17:56, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Powiedz, powiedz. Przecież to jest dyskusja, więc mogę tu pisać. Piszę na temat, więc czego chcesz? PS: Ten artykuł wzbudził większe kontrowersje, niż Armia Jedynej Wiary Volgaraahk 18:00, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) E tam, jakie kontrowersje może wbudzać sekta... O wiele mniejsze niż zmiana Self-MoCa. I Came To Play! 18:03, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Brawka za czytanie ze zrozumieniem. A tu wcale nie o to idzie i wcale nie o ten artykuł, tylko o to że mój ulubieniec coś do mnie ma i mi tu spamuje (nie, nie piszesz na temat) Vezok999 18:09, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :No sorry, ale on pisze o postaci, o której jest ten właśnie artykuł... Vox 18:13, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dokładnie. A teraz, żeby udowodnić, że piszę na temat, dodam coś o MoCu - jest zarówno intrygujący, jak ciekawy. To jest jak '4"33 Johna Cage'a! Nie sądziłem , że ktoś kiedykolwiek zrobi coś takiego na FB. 10/10, głównie za pomysłowość. Volgaraahk 18:18, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nie za niska ta ocena? Vox 18:20, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::No właśnie nie. To jest innowacja, i to jeszcze jaka! Za takie coś należy się 10/10 Volgaraahk 18:22, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) A żebyś wiedział Vezok999 18:24, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Pisał, potem przestał Vezok999 18:16, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Dalszy offtop na includeonly proszę Vezok999 18:24, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) : Nie. Akuumo 11:45, gru 31, 2014 (UTC) +9/10Panrahk17 09:10, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) A więc i jest... Na pierwszy rzut oka - nieźle, nieźle... Jednak gdy "przeanalizowałem" galerię, nasunęło mi się pytanie - czy kiedy "chowa" ostrze, to chodzi przez ten czas z przykurczoną ręką? To na pewno nie zwraca na niego uwagi *trollface* Samo ukryte ostrze zbyt ukrytym nie jest. W żadnym z trzech sposobów zakładania peleryny ostrze nie jest zakryte, więc w sumie od razu mógłby podejść do przeciwnika i powiedzieć "Mam na nadgarstku ukryte ostrze, którym cię teraz zaciukam" :P Ale sam system jest fajny, to trzeba przyznać. Tryna mi jakoś nie pasuje do zbroi Nuparu Inika. Uważam, że te napierśniki Toa Metru pod pachami/barkami są niepotrzebne i psują efekt. Miecz fajny, zwłaszcza z tą kulką do przeciwwagi. No, teraz to w sprawie MoCa już nic dodać, nic ująć. Teraz historia... Nie ma historii... No trudno, póki co wystawiam ocenę 8/10 Volgaraahk 10:49, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Upał na dworze i nie chce mi się rozpisywać... -9/10 - Charakter mi się podoba :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę : A MOC ;]? Vezok999 16:14, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) O, o, o, o, o... Jest MOC. Trza ocenić. Zbroja - niby nic złego, ale w połączeniu z tymi czarnymi częściami Toa Metru wygląda niezbyt dobrze. Broń... Mieczyk... Trochę za długi się wydaje... O Jezus Marian Paździoch! On ma ukryte ostrze! Ledwo je zauważyłem! Jeez... Jesteś mistrzem chowania broni, Veziok ;P Nogi proste i nawet fajnie by wyglądąły, gdyby nie te pierdułki pod nagolennikami... Pod maską powinna być szybka. Well, well, well... 7/10. Historia... Nie ma. (czy nie sądzicie, że trochę za duzo tu wielokropków? ;P) Vox 19:51, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Banderwil: Ostrze się wysuwa, jak się odpowiednio zegnie ręke- jezeli mnie nie wierzysz to go odbuduję i ci kurde zrobie zdjęcie z maksymalnie wyprostowaną ręką... ale mam nadzieję, że się obejdzie bez tego, bo bym musiał Metariona nowego rozburzyć.. Narzekasz na to, że ostrze nie jest ukryte- to mi łaskawie pokaż jakiekolwiek lepsze. Czepianie się tego to tak, jak mówić że Piraka nie dotkną się dłonią ramienia- z części Bio nie da się wszystkiego dokładnie zrobić, czasami trzeba odrobiny wyobraźni. A nawet jeśli nie, to w świecie Bio jak w fantasty- każdy ma przy sobie broń, więc to też nie będzie zwracać uwagi- gość ma kawałek metalu na przedramieniu, co z tego, ja przy pasie też- no nie mów mi, że ktokolwiek zwracałby na to uwagę. A wtedy jest ta przewaga, że tego nie trzeba wyciągać zza pleców czy pasa, tylko samo się błyskawicznie wysuwa. Czego mówisz o 3 sposobach przyczepienia, jak w galeri są tylko dwa, co mistrzu analizowania obrazka? Tam jest to najlpesze i z kaptrem, którego na głowie nie dałem, bo wiem, jakie by były komentarze od tego przemiłego grona... Vox: wszystko to co Bandek + sprawa szkiełka. P A po co mu szkiełko, jak on na lądzie żyje? Vezok999 07:46, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Noooo, to to jest ten Twój Altair :D A właśnie miałem się pytać kiedy go wrzucisz. Trochę inaczej sobie wyborażałem ostrze ale te Twoje jest praktyczniejsze :D Kulka na mieczu jest dobrym pomysłem, a pelerynka jest git. Jedyne co mi trochę nie pasuje to Tryna. Z początku odrzuca, ale jak się potem przyjrzy dokładniej to jest całkiem całkiem.--Guurahk 08:09, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Panrahk też mówił, żeby zmienić... ale ja i tak na swoje dałem Vezok999 08:13, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Przez tą Trynę mi się z Dystraxem kojarzy... Nawet kolor oczu taki sam... Vox 08:31, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Takie to wysłyłaj swojemu koledze, który będzie coś z tego wiedział i może go będzie to obchodzić. Mnie używanie google męczy Vezok999 08:35, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Taa, widać -.- Vox 09:23, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ciekawe jak nasz miejscowy mistrz czytania ze zrozumieniem moją wypowiedź zinterpretował Vezok999 09:30, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Srak. Vox 09:34, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) :Jeden dzień z możliwością edycji własnej dyskusji Vezok999 09:47, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) :Vox, to było niepotrzebne. Vezok, przecież powinno się do wszystkiego podchodzić z "dystansem". Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:34, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) Czas ocenić tego Asasyna Abrasa. Powinienieś dać czarną maskę, lub srebrny tułów, wtedy wyglądałby o wiele lepiej. Ostrze świetnie ci wyszło, tak jak zresztą cała konstrukcja MoCa. Ten miecz prezentyje się gienialnie. A historia jest... "Pasjonująca, porywająca historia! Trzymała mnie w napięciu do samego końca, kótry był tak zadziwiający że będę o nim myślał przez następny koniec!". Charakter żeczywiście przypomina ciebie. Aż za bardzo. 4/5 Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:46, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) Może dałbym srebrny, ale nie mam. A historia... no w sumie masz rację, ale on na razie nie ma histori, więc artykuł można uznać za szczytowo rozwinięty jak na moment. Vezok999 16:06, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) No fajna peleryna . maska matoro dobrze pasuje więc 10/10.Antroz007 19:18, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) "Jedzący haszysz" dobry, wygląda na napakowanego. Charakterek typowy dla cichego zabójcy, przyjdź, zabij, odejdź w milczeniu. Czy on jest mańkutem? W arcie tego nie ma, a wszędzie trzyma nożyk w lewej ręce. Przejdźmy do sedna. Scyzoryk przy ręce. Idealny nie jest, ale standarty LEGO tłumaczą wszystko. Chętnie zobaczyłbym w akcji "na żywca" jak sie wysuwa. A w tle leci muzyka 17:44, lut 17, 2012 (UTC)